Inugami Style: Call of the Grand Guardian
There are thousands of different Inugami to call upon. Some stronger than others, specific purposes granted to certain spirits. So a true Inugami is able to summon different spirits for various reasons. It is the Gift that a true Dog Sage acquires. A guardian to all Canine, including those deceased. But there are few who are incredibly dangerous. Of those few, Inugami mochi who can tame them obtain unimaginable power. Background Usage When Dan activates this technique, a portal of seals appear behind him. From it, the grand guardian of Inugami emerges. A chain is then wrapped from his Inugami guardian onto Dan's entire arm and a portion of his chest similar to how his Soul Leash attaches to his phantom hound. It is connected to him through this leash. A creature that shares Dan's bestial consciousness. Because of this intimate connection, The Inugami guardian will often attempt to take control. But with all dogs, Dan must tame it. Show it he is the master. Throughout his years, Dan boasted that he has fully tamed his Inugami summons through an understanding brought about by his soul leash. The Inugami Guardian is an incredibly large dragon-like dog. An Inugami of immense energy and unfathomable power. It is to Inugami what Tiangou had been for dogs. This god matches up to tailed beast in terms of size and physical ability, capable of wrapping around full sized Bijuu multiple times before biting into them. It towers over villages and dwarfs Kage manors. The hound possesses an unmatched sense of smell and hearing. So through its shared conscious, it can sniff out its designated targets. Dan also shares it's senses. So he is able to experience what it does, making for a powerful scouting tool. A monster of speed, his Inugami enjoys a chase. And through feeding it his chakra, Dan's summon will expand indefinitely. Stretching and twisting in unbelievable directions.The Guardian of Inugami is a great deity who protects Oofuru Forest. A god that matches bijū. It's physical attributes enough to hold a released Kurama at bay, even wrapping around its massive body and suppressing it. Causing the tailed beast to succumb to Dan's might. Being a creature whose composition also allows it to perform devastating blast of pure chakra. The Inugami possesses a roar that can dispel powerful ninjutsu as well as cause catastrophic damage. Its body is strong enough to repel incredibly high ranked jutsu, protecting Dan from a Bijudama's resulting explosion. Dan used this technique against Orochimaru's Eight Branches Technique. After their catastrophic battle, his Inugami managed to overpower his eight headed dragon opponent. The Inugami maintains a connection into the Oofuru Forest. Those consume are sent there, and immediately transformed into Inugami after seemingly endless torture. Calling upon the Inugami Guardian has a huge risk. Through the now established spiritual connection, it will attempt to take over Dan's own spirit. During his first usage, Senken had reacted violently, cutting Dan's own soul leash. Dan eventually acquired nigh mastery of his guardian calling, allowing him to use it for an impressive amount of time by controlling his emotions. But a strong enough disruption, especially by rage results in him losing control and his Inugami becoming feral. During these episodes, his behavior is monstrous. He loses his ability to tell friend from foe. He views all as targets for as prey. He becomes a true beast. As his Inugami Guardian uses his body to carry out its every desire. Upon Dan's defeat at his Cousin's hands, it is revealed that this technique possesses a higher form. Summoning one's guardian Inugami as a full form beast is dangerous. It is wild and uncontrolled. However, members of the Eight Household can stabilize their Inugami into a humanized form. To grant an Inugami a Humanized form is called Perfect Synchronization (,). It is channeling one's physical energy through their Soul Leash and bringing forth their Inugami's human form through imagination. In perfect Synchronization, This beast possesses blinding speed, unrivaled strength alongside monstrous obedience. It also obtains a unique power. Dan achieved perfect synchronization after his cousin's first victory. Dan's Perfect Synchronization turns his Inugami into that of a teenage female. Konmei noted a striking resemblance to Chosho when he first saw its usage. Dan's Inugami not only receives an unimaginable boost in speed and strength, she is now able to create smaller dog-like claws for usage. Turning her into a Taijutsu monster. She can launch incredible taijutsu combo's, attack from multiple directions as well as defend simultaneously. 581104-zero3 super.jpg Gareizerobyakueishiro.jpg 2rxfrzo.png INUGAAAMI.png Synchro.jpg 20A.jpg 23_(1).jpg Trivia * Category:Inuzuka Clan (Simba)